


Love Hurts

by Dante8



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante8/pseuds/Dante8
Summary: Sex scene.
Kudos: 3





	Love Hurts

Mei’s voice dripped down to Yasmin’s ears like honey.  


“Tell me where you want it.”  


The leather spanking skirt clinging to Yasmin’s thighs was already slick with sweat. She breathed in Mei’s perfume, a scent like fresh, wet earth, and quivered as a reassuring kiss was placed gently on her shoulder. She was glad it was only a myth that blindness sharpened a person’s other senses; any more excitement would probably kill her.  


“My bottom,” she murmured, not trusting her voice above a whisper.  


Mei’s hot breath was a caress. “Are you sure?”  


She nodded desperately, past eagerness. Her sinewy legs strained as she presented herself, her hot flesh braced against the cool of the granite table she leaned over, imagining the delicious slap of the riding crop against her upturned backside.  


Nothing happened.  


Oh right, the lights are off. “Yes,” she said out loud, followed by a giggle at her own foolishness.  


The giggle was swiftly interrupted by the sting of leather on skin. An exquisite burn spread through her, and she could think only one word. “More!”  


“Your wish is my command.” Mei’s stout arm swung the crop down again and again, and Yasmin gripped the edge of the table, hard. It seemed to be the only thing tethering her to this world. A glorious biting heat swept through her ass, turning the copper skin a flaming red. Her bare breasts ached intensely, beautifully, each jolt of the crop pressing them mercilessly against the stone. She welcomed the pain like another lover, spreading her legs shamelessly, arching up against each thrust.  


“Hit my pussy,” she heard herself saying, both shocked and thrilled at her own words. “And don’t you dare ask if I’m sure.”  


The leather struck against her and the pain bloomed, more and better than she had imagined. Her whole universe was between her thighs; nothing else mattered. Somehow she managed to gasp, “More!”  


Sharp stings landed fiercely against her throbbing flesh, and she thought of the many nights she had pleasured herself to this fantasy, before she had gotten the courage to ask for it. Now it was real. She thought of herself as she was now, spread open for her lover, her vagina – her pussy – burning with lust and pain, her breasts crushed, the smells of leather and sex filling the air. Yes, this was what she wanted, who she was. She almost wished she believed in God, just so she could call out, and then the right word came to her, “Mei!”  


A final slap burned against her clit, and her body burst into starlight. She came and came, and did not know or care that she had never screamed so loudly, that her brawny figure was crumpling into Mei’s pillowy arms.  


What she did know, when she could know again, was that she was flush with ecstasy and nestled against the best woman in the world. Mei’s hands petted the raven curls of her hair, and they smiled at each other, and everything was right.


End file.
